Just A Misunderstanding
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: Results of the "At A Bar" Challenge, set to me by my friend Mika onee-san. Axel is drinking away his sorrows, but are they more easily solved than he thinks? Slightly violent on the part of Xigbar. Akuroku, Xigdem.


This was requested by Ni-chan! Here were the rules:

#1- 1,000 words only! **No more, no less**!  
#2- The prompt is "_At A Bar_". It should take place at the bar, near the bar, beside a bar, above a bar, whatever! Why they're there is up to you!  
#3- It must feature Akuroku, and that is the **main** coupling.  
#4- Two optional couplings including XigDem or Zemyx, but note that this is NOT MANDATORY. These are 2nd couples.

Take the Akuroku "At A Bar" Challenge if you dare! THIS WAS SO HARD TO DO I NEARLY DIED! okay, here we go! ^_^

* * *

"More sake!" the read-head demanded, slamming down his shot glass.

The dread-locked-barkeep looked disdainfully at him as he slouched miserably across his bar. There were eyeliner streaks down his face that mingled with his tattoos, his normally spiked hair was flat and ungelled. In short, the young man looked in disarray.

"You've had **enough**, Axel. I'm calling Xig to come pick you up." Xaldin said flatly, and turned to the phone, punching numbers. He couldn't have this fiery, yet sodden drunk causing trouble for him and his customers.

"Fine. _I see how it is_." Axel muttered. "Tcha!" He spat, "Call Xigbar. He can't move me. Don't wanna go back to Castle Oblivion. I wouldn't move even if Saix beserker-ed me." He continued to mutter, even after Xaldin had walked away.

"Aaaaaxeeeeeeelll!" A feminine squeal that could only belong to the ever-cheerful Demyx ripped through the murky bar **and **five octaves.

"...I THOUGHT YOU CALLED _XIGBAR_!" Axel roared at Xaldin, knocking over his stool. "At least **he** would let me keep _my dignity_!" He shot Xaldin a dirty look as Demyx skipped over to Axel, grabbing him.

"Xigbar's here too! Stoppit!" Demyx pleaded, but Axel shook off the blonde and shuffled over to the next stool, his black coat dropping onto the ground unnoticed.

"Demyx, go wait in the car." Xigbar ordered. He tore Demyx off Axel, embracing the shorter blond affectionately.

"Xiggy, Axel needs _all_the cheering-up he can get!" Demyx pleaded, to no avail. All he received was a peck on the top of the head from Xigbar.

"Go to the car." Xigbar ordered again. "Andgive us a kiss, kid." He added for good measure. Star-struck, Demyx nodded once, and kissed Xigbar on the cheek before skipping out.

Xigbar righted the stool that Axel had knocked over and sat, his coat flowing out behind him. He clapped a large hand to the young man's skinny frame, and raised a finger to Xaldin, who nodded.

"What happened this time?" The freeshooter asked.

"_Dun wanna talk 'bout it_." Axel muttered into his arms, folding them so he was face down on the bar.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "I **didn't **wanna have ter do this, just so ya know." He muttered at Axel. Reaching out one gloved hand, he tangled it quickly in the red strands on Axel's head. He gripped the young man's skull and pulled up, forcing Axel's head back.

"Ow! Old man, **what** are you-" BANG!

Xigbar slammed Axel, face first, into the bar. The whole time, Xigbar's face was serious, but deathly determined. He punctuated his words with each slam.

"If ya intend to be so **damn**-" BANG! "stubborn, then I'll _'ave_ter beat-" BANG! "the stubbornness and stupidity **out** of ya." BANG!

Axel freed himself, gasping. "I'll just tell you, old man!"

"Good." Xigbar said coolly, and he caught the sake that Xaldin passed him, and winked at the barkeep who was currently stifling chuckles. "So, what'd he do?"

"The **hell**, s'that how you convinced Demyx?" he muttered, glaring at the older man, wincing.

Xigbar laughed. "Nah, kid. Demyx was... _persuaded_," Xigbar said slowly, a perverse grin on his face, "ter realize he was in love wit **me**." he finished possessively. "But no changing the subject, Axel. What happened?"

Axel sighed. "It was bad this time." He grabbed his jacket, and fished something out of the pocket. Axel pushed it at Xigbar.

Xigbar gave the little black box a curious look. "Is this what...?" Xigbar said, snapping it open, and he never got a chance to finish. It contained a single ring.

Drawing a ragged breath, Axel muttered, "He said **no**."

"I wasn't expecting _this_. I thought.." Xigbar murmured, and he threw a comforting arm around Axel's shoulder.

"...yeah." Axel said simply, and Xigbar pretended not to notice that Axel was dripping tears on the bar.

Something vibrated. "That's my cellphone..." Xigbar muttered, and he flipped open his cell. He cursed quickly. "Damnit, Demyx, couldn'tcha 'ave **waited** in the car?" He flew out of the bar, abandoning his cellphone.

Axel curiously read the text.

'I went and got him.' was all that Demyx had written.

Axel groaned just as Demyx walked in, pushing a hooded black cloak. Xigbar stomped behind them. Demyx grabbed a stool and sat them down.

"Make nice, now." Demyx muttered, and he dragged Xigbar outside.

"Well?" Axel murmured.

He cleared his throat. "Axel, I'm sorry. I only-" He started.

"Roxas." Axel said, tearing up again. Roxas jumped, and pushed back his hood. He was flushed red. "Can't you even _look _at me?" Axel cried, and he let out a semi-attempted-stifled-sob. This caused Roxas to turn.

"Axel, are you...?" Roxas could tell he was crying. "Oh Axel, if you had **just** waited while I explained _why_ I said no..." He scrabbled around in his pocket, pulling out a box.

"W-what's **that**?" Axel managed, wiping his tear-streaked face.

"I was gonna tell you I'd _already _bought this. I spent **all **my money on it." Roxas said, blushing, and he handed it to Axel, who opened it.

Two rings, one wrought with gold and one wrought with red. Axel's eyes watered again, and Roxas sighed. "Are you _still_ crying? Cause I'll-"

Axel snapped the box shut, dropped it on the bar, and lunged for Roxas, knocking him off the stool and showering his face with kisses. "So it **wasn't **a no!" Roxas managed between kisses, laughing.

"Shuddup and kiss me!" Axel growled, on his hands and knees over the little blond, who pulled him back down, still laughing.

* * *

Demyx and Xigbar, their eyes glued to the window, both let out identical sighs of relief.

"I knew it was just a misunderstanding!" Demyx was proud of his handiwork. "But what will they do with the extra ring?" He wondered. Demyx felt a tug on his hand, and he looked at Xigbar, who was kneeling. "What're you...!" He let out a squeel.

"Would yer marry me?" Xigbar pleaded, offering the stolen box, and Demyx tackled him.


End file.
